Mi equipo
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: Lo habían aceptado como uno más de ellos, Sai nunca creyó que llegaría a pertenecer a un equipo, nunca se imaginó que sería un miembro del famoso equipo 7 / Para Flor Fiesco por el intercambio de Navidad del grupo Irresistible Naranja.


**¡HOLASSS! **

**¿Listos para navidad? Ojalá se diviertan mucho en compañía de sus seres queridos.**

**Esta historia fue realizada para el Intercambio Navideño del grupo Irresistible Naranja. **

**Flor Fiesco (Kusubana Yoru) aquí está tu regalo espero de todo corazón que lo disfrutes :D**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mi equipo**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

Los duros entrenamientos en Raíz era lo único que recordaba claramente, las emociones sólo eran estorbos en el camino de un digno Anbu. Desde niño le implantaron el código shinobi como una manera de vivir, su única razón era el bienestar de Konoha y su máxima autoridad era Danzo Shimura. Su mente tenía que estar ocupada en estrategias ninjas, en complicados ninjutsus, en técnicas de espionaje y de eliminación, cuando recibía una nueva misión todo pensamiento era reservado para su satisfactoria realización y por supuesto para mantenerla en secreto.

No involucrarse con los elementos de la misión era una regla de oro, los miembros de Raíz no son más que herramientas que actúan según las órdenes de su superior y las personas con las que lleguen a interactuar durante la realización de la misión debe ser ignoradas; pero ignorar a Naruto Uzumaki es algo prácticamente imposible… Sai lo había comprobado muchas veces.

A primera vista el rubio le pareció muy escandaloso y algo tonto, sabía que dentro de él se encontraba encerrado el poderoso Kyubi de nueve colas pero el chico en sí era insignificante. Incluso no entendía el interés de Danzo en dicha misión, ser parte del equipo Kakashi o del equipo siete como el rubio insistía en llamarlo; no era relevante.

–_Tú y yo, somos un equipo._

Tal vez esas serían las primeras palabras que quedarían estampadas en su ser, las palabras que despertarían su curiosidad por descubrir más acerca de esa peculiar persona que podía resultar ser Naruto, conocer el verdadero significado del famoso trabajo en equipo del cual tanto el rubio como Sakura hablaban; y lo más importante, observar esos fuertes vínculos que unían a ambos con Sasuke Uchiha.

–_Sasuke es mi amigo._

¿Amistad? ¿Qué significaba ser un amigo? Las palabras del rubio hacían un eco en todo su ser. Había recibido miles de lecciones: cómo sobrevivir, cómo sacar información a cualquier persona, cómo matar incluso. Pero nunca había escuchado la definición de amistad; al menos no como la pintaba Naruto.

El rubio nunca dudaba, siempre insistía e insistía, reclamaba, peleaba, se hacía más fuerte; todo para recuperar a su valioso amigo y aunque Sasuke se mostrara indiferente, frío o malvado, Naruto nunca se rindió.

El Uzumaki incluso lo aceptó como miembro del equipo a cambio de un poco de ayuda para buscar a Sasuke; Naruto y Sakura estaban dispuestos a todo por tener de vuelta a su amigo. Los miembros del equipo 7 le habían enseñado lo importante que era tener fe en las personas.

* * *

Cuando la guerra se desató, Sai estaba listo para colaborar en la gran alianza ninja. El poco tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con los demás habitantes de Konoha y leyendo en la biblioteca habían hecho un pequeño cambio en su interior, era agradable sentirse reconocido por los demás shinobis, tratado como uno más del grupo y lo mejor de todo; Kakashi, Sakura y en especial Naruto lo habían reconocido como un miembro más del equipo, aunque la lucha por traer de vuelta al Uchiha aún no se detenía.

Siempre le pareció increíble el empeño que sus compañeros ponían en esa meta que algunas veces él creía imposible, el breve encuentro que había compartido con el Uchiha hacían dudar de la capacidad de éste para cambiar. Ahora era un reconocido criminal cuyo rostro estaba en el libro Bingo, las naciones ninjas lo tenían como objetivo de caza pero el rubio no dejaba la esperanza a un lado.

En ocasiones su interior se llegó a consumir por oscuros sentimientos hacía Sasuke, ver la insistencia del rubio en hablar con su amigo y que el azabache sólo pensara en destrucción y maldad era un tanto extraño y algunas veces doloroso, pero el dolor se convertía en un extraño enojo. Él mismo había cambiado por causa del rubio, se estaba abriendo a un nuevo mundo, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por los demás, a chocar palmas con los que anteriormente eran personas insignificantes… Envidia.

Muchas veces sintió mucha envidia por Sasuke, ese ser frío, demente y malvado que ignoraba la lucha de las personas que lo seguían considerando un amigo.

Naruto ya se lo había dicho, antes de dirigirse al campo de batalla lo reconoció como un amigo más, un miembro más del equipo 7. Pero su mente siempre estuvo invadida por una peculiar incertidumbre: ¿qué pasaría si Sasuke regresara? ¿Dónde quedaría él? ¿En qué se convertiría?

Sus miedos se agolparon en su pecho cuando vio esas tres impresionantes criaturas en el campo de batalla, ese gran sapo, esa gran babosa y esa imponente serpiente. Las emocionadas miradas de Sakura y Naruto no le pasaron desapercibidas, incluso la mirada de Sasuke ya no reflejaba esa temible frialdad de cuando lo conoció.

– No hay duda, esos son los alumnos de los sannin legendarios – Escuchó los murmullos de los demás shinobis en el campo.

– El equipo siete está completo – Escuchó al Inuzuka hablar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Sai se convirtió en un observador más, el poderío que demostraban era impresionante al igual que la coordinación con la que se movían. Pero la incertidumbre no lo dejaba ¿qué planeaba Sasuke Uchiha con exactitud? No podía creer en ese increíble desenlace… ahora él ¿qué haría?

Tenía que luchar, apoyar a sus compañeros, utilizar sus habilidades para vencer, protegería a sus amigos… a su equipo.

* * *

La batalla se tornó cada vez más peligrosa: los enemigos parecían incrementar sus poderes, nuevas técnicas amenazaban con derrotar a toda la fuerza ninja, el derroche de poder de ambos bandos era impresionante. Sai luchaba con todas sus energías sin descuidar a ninguno de sus compañeros, Sakura seguía sanando, Sasuke y Naruto seguían en su lucha con la ayuda de los demás shinobis, derrotar al verdadero Madara Uchiha se estaba volviendo una tarea prácticamente imposible, pero nadie se daba por vencido, entregaban todo de sí en la batalla, y él lo había aprendido de Naruto, nunca rendirse, siempre insistir sin temor. Tal vez todos estaban impresionados por lo poderoso que había resultado ser el equipo siete unido; aunque no permanecía a su lado, seguía siendo uno de ellos, su corazón así lo veía, si moría en esa batalla sería como un miembro más del equipo siete.

* * *

Aunque se había consumido grandes cantidades de chacra en la gran batalla las energías para celebrar el triunfo de la alianza fueron desbordantes, ni el dolor, ni la sangre, ni el sudor fueron obstáculos para gritar, sonreír y chocar palmas ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en esa terrible pelea? Ya no importaba, lo único valioso era la eliminación de Madara Uchiha y de su macabro plan de dominación.

Para nadie fue sorpresa la manera de agradecer y felicitar al recién reunido equipo siete, dos de sus miembros correspondían felices y el tercero un poco más alejado se mantenía indiferente ante la revuelta. Sai se había dado cuenta del cambio, la desconfianza que había sentido por ese ser oscuro ya no estaba, Sasuke no era la persona más expresiva del mundo pero el odio no invadía su mirada; podría ser que después de tantas revelaciones vividas en el campo de batalla habían hecho resonar su interior y Naruto ya había logrado traer de vuelta a su antiguo amigo.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, tanta alegría lo estaba abrumando y no estaba nada acostumbrado a un entorno así. Se sentía un desconocido entre tantas risas puras y sinceras, ver juntos a Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto escoltados por Kakashi era un cuadro que le llenaba de confusos sentimientos, felicidad, emoción pero también inconformidad, nostalgia, coraje; eso de las emociones era muy nuevo para él.

–¡Ven para acá-ttebayo! – Escuchó la estridente voz del Uzumaki mientras su intensa mirada celeste chocaba con su negro mirar.

Sai estaba un poco confundido, todos miraron con extrañes el Uzumaki mientras este caminaba directamente hacia él.

Naruto se paró frente a él con esa gran sonrisa y le extendió la mano.

– ¡¿Qué esperas Sai-baka?! Tienes que celebrar con tu equipo-ttebayo – Habló el rubio mientras lo jalaba hacia él, provocando que el chico se tambaleara sorprendido.

– ¿Mi equipo? – Repitió en un susurro.

– Obviamente nosotros, tonto – Escuchó la voz de la chica de pelo rosado, quien lo miraba feliz.

– Hmp – Logró escuchar que emitió Sasuke desde su lugar.

– Recuerda que también eres miembro del equipo siete – Le dijo el sensei cabello plateado mientras palmeaba su hombro.

Todos los ninjas se amontonaron a su alrededor para continuar con la celebración.

– Qué equipo siete tan problemático – Escuchó hablar al Nara mientras todos los demás jóvenes asentían con gracia al reclamo del hiperactivo rubio.

* * *

Conforme pasaba el tiempo las aldeas se iban levantando. La reconstrucción de Konoha era a paso lento pero seguro, todos los ninjas se concentraban en levantar los cimientos de su destrozada aldea y la gente regresaba a sus casas. Los negocios iban abriendo poco a poco, la Hokage seguía en pláticas con los demás Kages para llegar a acuerdos y tratados convenientes para todos, la academia ya preparaba a futuros genins y no había misiones complicadas; pero todos los equipos trabajan juntos en la reconstrucción.

– ¡Teme! Se supone que tenías que levantar ese pilar.

– Cállate dobe.

– ¡Hey! Ustedes dos, no tenemos tiempo para sus absurdas peleas, te daré un buen golpe Naruto.

– Pero Sakura-chan, todo es culpa del teme-ttebayo.

Esa era la rutina a la que Sai se estaba acostumbrado. Los lazos que poseían esas personas eran peculiares y algunas veces llegaban a confundirlo, la manera de interactuar entre ellos distaba mucho de lo que leía en los libros, pero estar dentro de ese grupo lo llenaba de un sentimiento extraño, magnífico aunque raro.

– ¡Sai-baka! ¡Deja de pintar y ponte a ayudar-ttebayo.

Comenzó a guardar sus herramientas de trabajo para atender al escandaloso rubio pero un shinobi lo interrumpió.

– La Hokage desea verte en su oficina ahora – Le comunicó cortantemente mientras desaparecía.

Todos recibieron extrañados la petición, Sai le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, esas que practicaba frente al espejo.

–En un momento nos vemos, no hagas alguna de tus tonterías Naruto, feíta cuida que no se maten esos dos y haz bien tu trabajo Sasuke-chan – Les dijo él para desaparecer en una explosión de humo.

No deseaba escuchar los reclamos del Uzumaki, ni sentir el puño de Sakura y mucho menos ser atravesado por el chidori del Uchiha.

* * *

– Sai, la reconstrucción de la Aldea casi está concluida y como estas enterado las divisiones shinobis se están formando, te he mandado a llamar para preguntarte si deseas unirte a la división Anbu. Tienes todo el entrenamiento para ser un líder de escuadrón, creo que necesitan de tus habilidades. – Le explicó Tsunade.

Sai estaba un poco sorprendido ya que no se había planteado regresar a la división Anbu, había vivido como un shinobi más que esperaba misiones del rango que fuera, que comía ramen con su equipo…su equipo….¿qué pasaría con ellos?

Era cierto que normalmente todo equipo está conformado por tres personas, ellos eran los únicos que rompían esa regla; tal vez esa era la razón por la que había recibido dicha oferta. Él era el único elemento que sobraba.

La puerta se abrió creando todo un estruendo en la callada habitación.

– ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Gritó furiosa la Hokage mientras golpeaba el escritorio con fuerza.

– No puedes hacer eso, Tsunade-obaachan – Gritó con fuerza Naruto mientras se paraba frente al escritorio a un lado de Sai. Hubiera ido al lado del rubio pero Sakura lo detenía con fuerza, Sasuke se adentró a la oficina en silencio.

– ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Que hacen aquí! –Exigió saber la Senju.

– Venimos a rescatar a un miembro de nuestro equipo, no permitiré que alejes a nuestro amigo-ttebayo! – Reafirmó el Uzumaki.

Sai estaba impactado, Naruto era demasiado expresivo pero esa manera de dar todo por sus amigos era lo que lo había incitado a cambiar. Ahora el rubio se encontraba a su lado abogando solamente por él.

– Yo no voy a quitarles a nadie, no sean idiotas, sólo era una propuesta para Sai, es una manera de ascender a la élite.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observándolo fijamente, era cierto, no cualquiera podía llegar a ser Anbu y el había vivido un arduo entrenamiento desde pequeño para ser uno pero ahora tenía esas tres personas que lo trataban especialmente, cada quien a su modo, por supuesto, pero era aceptado en ese pequeño grupo.

– Agradezco la oferta Hokage-sama, pero mi lugar esta con mis amigos, soy un miembro del equipo siete – Terminó de decir con una sonrisa que todos los presentes reconocieron como auténtica.

– ¡Así se habla Sai-baka! – Dijo Naruto mientras le daba un amistoso golpe en la espalda.

Sakura sonreía por el gesto de dolor que dibujó Sai en su rostro y Sasuke sólo negaba harto de las cursilerías de todos.

Tsunade los sacó casi a patadas de su oficina, aunque no pudo evitar colar una sonrisa en su rostro ese equipo siete era muy peculiar.

* * *

Se dirigían a Ichiraku cuando Naruto le aventó su cuaderno de dibujos, en una hoja había unos garabatos algo extraños, parecían cuatro personas y cada una tenía con pésima caligrafía nombres en su cabeza.

_Sakura-chan, El teme, el futuro Hokage naranja, Sai-baka y Kakashi-sensei_

Hasta arriba tenía como título…"Mi equipo"

Ese sentimiento extraño lo lleno completamente, su corazón latió acelerado, su boca se curvaba espontáneamente y su mirada se perdía en la figura de la personas que caminaban frente a él, las mismas quienes le enseñaron a experimentar la felicidad.

**FIN**

**Flor Fiesco elegí esta opción porque pienso igual que tú, Sai es tan importante como cada uno de los demás miembros del equipo 7, me encantó escribir sobre él.**

**Me despido deseándote una muy Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo.**

**PD. Muchas gracias a Nocturnals por revisar este fic y realizar las correcciones pertinentes, gracias n.n**

**Y Para todos: ¡MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
